


Mad Desire

by Broiler747



Category: Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Демоница в голове Сарефа говорит то, что ей нужно говорить, используя все методы, вплоть до прямых попыток соблазнить. Такова ее работа. Все, чтобы Кха-Белех был доволен, так как в ином случае он уничтожит ее. Линна это понимает слишком хорошо, либо не понимает вовсе. Для Заны это не имеет особого значения, ведь на самом деле девушка ей приглянулась, но сказать об этом у нее получается только после того, как ее работа завершается.
Relationships: Xana/Leanna





	Mad Desire

Зана напоминает себе торговца, обычно они говорят как можно больше различных приятностей, чтобы понравиться случайному прохожему. Эту мысль приходится глубоко закапывать в своем разуме, никто ее не должен услышать. Сареф не настолько наивен, как можно было полагать, верит не всему, что она говорит, но остается безоружным, когда слышит страсть в голосе Заны. Для демоницы это не так сложно прикинуться влюбленной, а также демонстрировать соблазнительные изгибы тела, чтобы оставить определенное впечатление. На самом деле демоны не умеют ни любить, ни привязываться, тот, кто считает иначе — самый настоящий дурак. Зане искренне интересно, знает ли Сареф все эти тонкости, не мог ли его учитель сболтнуть лишнего. Да, демоны не умеют чувствовать, большей частью страдая мимикрией, чтобы расположить к себе свою жертву. Но тем не менее они умеют понимать тех, кто видит в них соперников. Забавно, что именно на этом задании Зана находит того, кто ее полная противоположность — мага Линну, молодую женщину, которая чиста душой. Это особый деликатес, Зане даже грустно, что ей никак нельзя на нее отвлекаться.

Сареф хорошо осваивается, потому не видит смысла спасать свою человеческую спутницу. Зана не испытывает к ней жалости, так уж суждено. Она говорит о Линне со смешком: «Похоже, ее судьба — это быть пешкой в чужой игре. Вечность». Понимание того, что у нее в принципе такая же участь, сопровождают эти слова. Кто знает, вдруг Сареф или сам Кха-Белех устанут от ее готовности исполнять их волю. Размазать по стенке демона еще более могущественному — сущая чепуха. Смешок выходит не таким, как задумано, но заверенный в ее преданности Сареф этого не замечает. Именно по той причине, что она демон, и как все демоны хочет быть свободной, она тратит немало сил на то, чтобы убедить Сарефа забрать череп себе. Бесполезно. Когда семья воссоединяется, демоница предоставлена самой себе, чистый интерес ведет ее к тому месту, где они оставили Линну, кто знает, может, она еще там. Много времени это не занимает. Удивление смешивается с искренней улыбкой — плохо держась на ногах, преобразившаяся Линна по-прежнему стоит, понурив голову, на входе в Некрополь. Зана слышала, что у такой формы жизни как личи сознание во многом странное, ведомое делами, незавершенными при жизни. Линна либо ждет Сарефа, чтобы сразиться (это бесполезно, он сейчас в полном распоряжении отца, им многое нужно обсудить), либо пытается осознать себя.

— Как самочувствие, моя юная умелица? — насмешливо улыбается Зана, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание. Злой взгляд тут же поднимается на демоницу, руки пытаются создать заклинание.

— Отродье, — изменившимся низким голосом, шипит Линна. Заметна слабость, а также досада — демонице ничего не стоит избежать ее атаки. Достаточно просто немного отойти в сторону. Разочарование на лице Линны отражается страшной гримасой, потом она хватается за бок и падает на колени в бессильной ярости. Зана качает головой.

— Тебе стоит быть вежливее, все же не ты сегодня одержала победу. Честно признаюсь, твои попытки удержать внимание Сарефа выглядели жалко… Ты что, девочка, влюбилась?

— Не тебе надо мной насмехаться, демон! Ваша победа временна! — полный ярости голос режет ухо.

— О, — наклоняется к ней Зана, а потом протягивает руку, чтобы приподнять Линну за подбородок. — Неужели нас победишь ты?

В глазах напротив столько ненависти, как раскаленной магмы в жерле вулкана. Она греет злое сердце, доставляет ощутимое удовольствие. Зана не сдерживает улыбки. Все же есть нечто притягательное в людях. Они так любят настаивать на своем. «Мне этого ужасно не хватает», — врывается охлаждающая все ощущения мысль, возвращая понимание того, что она просто рабыня. Была. Есть. И остается. Линна недолго терпит руку на своем подбородке, потому зло дергает головой, это заставляет Зану вынырнуть из размышлений.

— Будут десятки, сотни, таких, как я, — цедит Линна, а потом усмехается: — Твой хозяин велел тебе убить меня, потому что его сын не справился. Так давай же! Видишь, я слаба и безоружна.

Зана смотрит на нее с восторгом. Что же закладывали этой девочке в голову с юных лет, что она так смеется опасности? Зана могла бы использовать ее мысль для того, чтобы здорово поиграться, но ей не хочется. Хочется совсем другого.

— Если бы великий Кха-Белех захотел, ты бы давно уже была мертва. И я здесь по своей воле.

— Понимаю, — жутко улыбается Линна. — Пришла потешаться, так как тебя оставили ни с чем. Ты — грязь. Твое предназначение — валяться в чужих ногах и молить о снисхождении.

Зану могло бы это и разозлить, потому что большая часть сказанного — правда, но ей так искренне хочется узнать о том, что же это такое — иметь твердые убеждения и вместе с ними умирать. Странно для демона, не так ли? «Или все дело в ней?» — сощуривается Зана, внимательно всматриваясь в Линну. Обычная человеческая женщина, таких мимо нее проходило десятки. Не все становились личами, но это к делу не относится. Демон может чего-то жаждать, это может мучать его годами, разрывая грудь. Зана в короткий миг поняла, что жаждет Линну. Да, демоны презирают людей и не стали бы с ними связываться ни при каком раскладе, но Линну в ее случае спасает то, что она уже не человек. Зато принципы те же.

— Ты права, — спокойно отвечает на этот выпад демоница. Линна почти в шоке смотрит в ее лицо. Все эта молодость, никогда верно не ожидает того, как будут восприняты колкие слова. Зана довольна тем, что обезоружила ее, а потом она так же спокойно тянется к Линне, чтобы помочь ей подняться. Та это понимает не сразу, ждет подвоха, но его нет. Зана же очаровательно улыбается, почти соблазнительно: — Хотелось бы мне покопаться в твоей аккуратненькой головке.

— Только попробуй, шлюха, — цедит Линна. Зана же, словно не услышав, касается ее лица.

— Ты могла бы во многом мне помочь.

— Я никогда не примкну к тебе! — толкает ее в грудь Линна, от этого движения вновь падая, но Зана этого не позволяет, удерживая ее чуть ли не одной рукой.

— Дурочка, — мягко выдыхает Зана чуть ли не в ее губы и понимая, что мучиться в случае ее отказа придется долго. — Я не предлагаю тебе сторону Кха-Белеха, я предлагаю тебе себя лично. Просто подумай, что мы сможем, объединившись…

— Нет! — уже в отвращении вперемешку со смущением, осознавая действия демоницы, кричит Линна. Зана тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что сейчас стоит говорить прямо. Люди любят прямоту.

— Ты думаешь, мне нравится быть униженной рабой? Думаешь, мне действительно приносило удовольствие соблазнять Сарефа? — выходит и обиженно и горько, так, как она сама от себя не ожидала, хотя всегда контролировала свои эмоции. Линна еще смущена, но вздрагивает в руках демоницы. Видно, что оне не хочет доверять этим словам, но они все же внесли в ее разум сомнение.

— Чудовище. Ты только спустя несколько веков осознаешь свою сущность? — спрашивает Линна, стараясь скрыть удивление.

— У всех бывают прозрения, — сверкает глазами Зана.

— Я тебе не верю, — грубо отрезает Линна, не в силах вырваться из хватки демоницы, но пытающейся это сделать.

— Врешь, — без улыбки и уловок тихо шипит Зана. Воцаряется пауза, которая прерывается только учащенным дыханием двух женщин. Взгляд Линны зол, взгляд Заны алчущий. Линна в короткие минуты понимает, что не избавится от демоницы и на следующий день, но не хочет в это верить. Спустя время, Зана закидывает одну руку Линны к себе на плечо, а своей удерживает ее за талию. Та слишком слаба, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Нам нужно убраться отсюда как можно скорее, — с понятной целью, но с непонятным волнением в черной душе поясняет свои действия Зана.


End file.
